This invention is a mechanical sensor produced from a polymer film and designed to measure strains such as those caused by movements, distortion or pressure.
Today, devices to measure the strains which can occur in various parts or components are employed in as widely differing industries as the car, medical, and household appliance industries.
One of the techniques most frequently used to measure mechanical strains is to apply a flexible electrically conductive device in contact with the component in question. As it moves or distorts, the object induces a strain in the mechanical sensor, causing it to distort and thus varying its electrical resistance.